


He Kindly Stopped For Me

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shinigami, BAMF Ciel Phantomhive, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Headcanon, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Reaper!Ciel, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive, caring!Grell, shinigami!Ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: Ciel dies to save Lizzy, but his work is not over yet





	He Kindly Stopped For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ciel may seem a little OOC since he is happy as a shinigami but that is because he doesn't remember the horrible things he went through. This will likely be my only work in this fandom.

Ciel opens his eyes to a somewhat familiar room, an infirmary. What he doesn’t understand is why is he in an infirmary if he doesn’t feel any pain? He shifts to sit up right at the door opens,

“Oh, you’re awake.” Grell?! 

“What are you doing here?” The red-haired reaper is surprisingly solemn and they take a seat at Ciel’s bedside.

“What do you remember?” They ask. Ciel thinks back and arrives at a startling conclusion,

“I-I can’t remember anything, it’s... I know who I am and other important things but I don’t remember almost anything else.” Grell sighs,

“That is the price we pay.”

“Price, what price?”

“The price of being a reaper, welcome to the life little Phantomhive.” They say without cheer. Ciel is still for one moment before springing into action.

“No that can’t be! I’m not allowed to die yet, I...why shouldn’t I be able to die?” Grell crosses to the other side of the bed, they pull a mirror out of their pocket and hand it to him.

“Something that never should have...happened, those who cared for you were unable to save you and in the end you spilled your own blood to spare the one you loved. While not your standard suicide it was still considered throwing away your life and you were given the Reaper curse.”

“Wha-...H-how did I die?” Ciel tore off the eyepatch to see, he had to see.

“Demons.” Ciel’s normal eye had gone from sapphire blue to the crazed yellow-green of the shinigami, but what he couldn’t understand was why he wore an eyepatch when both his eyes were fine.

“Demons? You mean like-” He couldn’t finish the sentence.

“Yes you knew a demon in your previous life, your interactions with him are why you could see us. Here,” they unfolded a pair of glasses and set them on his face, “you’re going to need these from now on.”

“From now on?” They flashed that shark-tooth smile that was far more in character for them.

“Like I said little Phantomhive, welcome to the reaper life!”

Training was hard, Ciel was self-aware enough to know he’d been high born; or at least high born enough to have been betrothed at a young age. But he found that he no longer tired as quickly as he used to, he couldn’t understand why he knew that either.

Grell had begun filling him in on their previous history, said it was too strange to talk to him without him remembering them previously. And yes that meant Sebastian.

The demon who he’d created a contract with, who’s seal had previously been on his eye. Not even Grell knew what had happened to it. 

He’d been training hard and due to their history dispatch decided it would be less hassle to just let Grell have the child. Of course staying with the blood-thirsty reaper had some benefits.

He stayed in Grell’s home rather than the bunkers most recruits lived in, he got along decently with the other recruits but most still felt wary of the fact that the boy was already so familiar with several of the higher up reapers. 

Grell had always wanted a child, while Ciel had never been at the top of their list this version of the child without the horrible experiences of his past was much easier to get along with. Now they understood why Madam Red had loved him so much. It was always painful seeing the child in the real world, the reminder that their beloved Madam had chosen the brat over them. But now as they practiced with the boy in the backyard, training scythes clacking together as the small, vicious boy lashed out with expertly practiced kicks; they began to understand more and more why everyone had been so drawn to him.

Deciding it was time to end this round they took a running leap, flipping over the tiny scythes in Ciel’s hands and plucked the glasses off his face. Ciel turned and lashed out blindly throwing one of the blades at their retreating back

Grell caught it between two fingers and stuffed Ciel’s glasses in their pocket.

“Well done Ciel, that was an excellent practice! Now let’s go inside and get started on dinner.” The boy sighed before giving a cheerful affirmative and following them in.

The next week was to be Ciel’s first collection, he had passed the tests with flying colors and showed himself to be a compassionate and fair reaper. Will and Ronnie had joked that Grell could probably learn a thing or two from the boy. Ronnie cheered and hugged the boy tightly spinning them around as Ciel laughed and asked to be put down. Like Grell, Ronnie too had become closer to Ciel as the child’s personality shown through without the torment of his past life.

He’d asked Grell about the mark on his back once, Grell said they didn’t know the answer. It wasn’t a lie per say, Grell didn’t know for sure how he’d gotten the mark...but they could guess. Grell had been one of the reapers assigned to collect the souls of the dead children from the societies manor. They knew what that horrible society had been doing, they almost wished Ciel had completed his revenge first. Ciel had also asked one night before bed how he’d come to form a contract with a demon. Grell told him what they could. About his parents death, about his being kidnapped, the unknown circumstances of his escape, and his return with the demon. Ciel asked is someday they could see his parents; Grell agreed with a sigh, afterall what was life without a little rule breaking?

The collection went well, Ciel did wonderfully and Grell showered their pupil in praise after much to the boy’s embarrassment. They walked through the streets of London after enjoying the sights. Ciel still dressed similarly to one befitting his previous station, his breaking the dress code was highly encouraged by Grell.

“Do you have any ideas what you might like your death scythe to look like?” They asked conversationally, Ciel tapped a finger to his lips as he thought about it.

“I was thinking, maybe a...” he trailed off, after the pause got awkward Grell turned to look at what had caught Ciel’s attention.

There was a stunning blonde standing outside a shop. She looked to be about 16 with her hair in beautiful ringlets around her face. She was poised and delicate, obviously a high class lady. Her eyes sparkled like emeralds as she laughed with her chaperone beside her. The only thing that caused the lady to stand out more than her beauty was her clothes, she wore all black like a widow. 

“Oh Ciel,” Grell squeezed his shoulder fondly, they noticed Ciel reflexively reaching for the ring that had once been on his thumb. 

“I’m so glad she survived, I was never sure she’d made it out.” Ciel hung his head.

Grell squeezed his shoulder again, “Come along Ciel, I bet if we go visit the Undertaker he’ll have fresh cookies and tea.” With one last lingering look Ciel followed his mentor.

Undertaker would probably be delighted that his favorite grandson had come to visit.


End file.
